


School, coffee, and senpais

by MissLovely42



Category: Notice me senpai - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLovely42/pseuds/MissLovely42
Summary: You are a new student at this school. To help you mak new friends, you decide to open p a cafe. But will your friendships turn into something more?  A second person perspective adventure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist work on ao3 and my first work in second person perspective. If I keep at this story, I hope to make it "interactive" a chose your own adventure type.

You take a step through the heavy oak doors, leading into the building. You can't afford to be late on the first day, so you dash down the hallway. You are in such a rush that you don't notice a boy in a wrinkled lab coat step in front of you. His fiery red hair sticking up at odd angles behind goggles. He seems to be the clumsy type, making you feel better about yourself. He might be a junior?

"Oh- I-I. I'm so sorry. Are you ok there?" He smiles and takes your hand gently, helping you up.

"I'm alright, thanks" you start to say, but he dives down to the ground

"Oh- it seems I forgot to get you books!" He picks the books up off of the floor, fumbling over them in the process. His eyes lie on something in particular. He studies the cover of you chemistry book.

"Your taking AP chemistry this year? You must be smart, taking such a difficult class. Let me see your schedule!" He takes the schedule from you, studying it intensely. He takes out a green pen from his coat pocket and joys down some notes on the paper.

"We have chemistry the same period! I marked down where your classes are and the quickest way to get there. It the lest I could do for knocking over your books and all". He blushes and smiles down at his feet.

"Thank you, senpai- oh, I didn't catch your name-"

"Reiji. And just to let you know, if the smoke alarm goes off, I was never here. I seem to be responsible for most of the fires in the labs..."

"I'll look out for you Reiji-senpai, I promise!" The bell rings loudly. You race down the hallway, knowing your already late on the first day.

 

thanks for reading


End file.
